Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to an electronic apparatus and a display control method thereof, and more particularly, directed to an electronic apparatus that can be worn by a user and a display control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful. Currently, miniature electronic device with various functions could be worn by a person without causing uncomfortableness, so it becomes more popular. In general, wearable devices are able to perform some basic functions, such as timekeeping, calculation, game-playing, and the like. Some of them are able to run applications, programs or even an operating system, such that those wearable devices are suitable being applied in healthcare, wireless communication, or fitness track.
However, since the wearable devices are usually small, their input devices, such as keyboards, physical buttons, touch pads and/or touch screens, have various physical limitations and constraints, especially on sizes of those input devices. This will lead to inconvenience on watching, using, or controlling the wearable device. For example, when utilizing a wearable device equipped with the touch screen in strenuous exercise or workout, it is nearly impossible and inconvenient for the user to view the displayed content or tap precisely on a small option or a small virtual button on the touch screen. Therefore, how to provide a wearable device with better viewing quality and visual effect is still an important topic for people in the art.